Extraños Sentimientos
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Vio y Verde se encuentran una noche y algo raro pasa. Comienzan a sentirse diferentes.


**Bueh... esta es mi costumbre no? hago cap. y siempre hago otros mini fics entre caps. (así no los aburro esperando xd) Bueno, en 2 días vuelvo a la cárc...digo a la escuela jeje y pues quería aprovechar a subir este cortito fic. Espero les guste!**

**Empecemos**

Era tarde, todos dormían. En las calles no había ni un alma, ni los animales salían de sus madrigueras. Mucho menos la princesa quien necesitaba su sueño de belleza.

Una tormenta se desató y rompió ese silencio. Un trueno despertó a Vio quien cayo de la cama.

"Diablos! Tan bien que dormía!" - refunfuñaba Vio - "Ah... bueno, ya me desperté."

Vio miró hacia la ventana que estaba un poco abierta

"Una tormenta?" - miro un poco confundido - "Y electrica por lo visto. Mejor cerrar la ventana."

"Ahora no voy a poder dormir" - se quejó Vio sentándose en su cama - "Mmmhm que hora es?"

Miró hacia su reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama

"2:17 AM" - suspiró - "Aún falta mucho para que amanezca" - puso una mueca de molestia

Vio se levanto y fue al 1° piso de su casa.

[Iré con cuidado para no despertar a los demás] - se decía a sí mismo.

Vio fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

"Ah..." - suspiró - "Lo necesitaba"

Vio dejó el vaso y se disponía a subir a su habitación, pero al voltear se topó con algo inesperado.

Verde había bajado al 1° piso para ir al baño pero se equivoco de habitación

"Aah!" - gritó en voz baja mientras se cubría la boca - "Verde que estás haciendo aquí?!"

"Eh? Vio?" - preguntó Verde aún medio dormido

"Si...Vio!" - le confirmó - "Casi me matas del susto!"

"Lo...Siento" - le dijo adormilado - "Estoy buscando...el ba-ño"

"Es por el otro lado, Verde" - le indicó

"Gracias, gracias" - decía mientras caminaba despacio a su destino.

[Ese Verde, siempre tan cabezota, jeje] - pensaba soltando una pequeña risita

"Ah...Vio" - llamó Verde débilmente

"Mmmh? Si?"

"Qué haces despierto a esta hora?"

"Ah, no podía dormir, jeje"

"Te despertó la tormenta verdad?"

"S-Si.." - agachó la cabeza avergonzado

Verde extendió su mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

"Eh?" - preguntó extrañado Vio

"No has cambiado nada verdad?" - rió Verde

"N-No entiendo..." - respondió Vio un poco confundido

"Cuando eras más pequeño también te asustaban las tormentas"

"Eh? Recuerdas eso aún?"

"Claro, recuerdo cuando nos quedamos en la escuela hasta tarde y la tormenta llego. Tú te asustaste y me abrazaste, temblabas como un chihuaha"

Vio se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza nuevamente

"No te averguenzes Vio, todos tenemos miedos" - le dijo tratando de quitarle el rubor de las mejillas

"Ve-Verde, no ibas al baño?"

"Mmmhh creo que hablando contigo se me pasaron las ganas de ir"

Vio solo le sonrió apaciblemente.

"Bueno, me voy!" - dijo Verde estirando los brazos y yendo en dirección al segundo piso

"Espera Verde!"

"Mmmh?" - volteó el mencionado - "Qué ocurre?"

"Te puedes quedar un poco más?" - bajó la cabeza muy avergonzado

"Jaja, pero si eres como un niño pequeño Vio, no es común verte así"

"Eh! Cuidado con eso!" - le advirtió Vio

"Cuidado con qué... Waaaaaah!"

Verde tropezó con un desnivel de la madera del suelo y cayó sobre Vio

"Auch!" - alcanzó a decir Vio quien ahora estaba aplastado

"Ah! Lo siento" - dijo Verde rápidamente levantándose

"No importa, estás bien?" - le preguntó

"Si... y tú? Te lastimé?"

"No, solo caíste en mi" - dijo en tono divertido

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí"

"Si..."

"Oh! Estás sangrando..."

"Eh? no me había dado cuenta"

"Ven, vamos a curarte la herida" - le dijo

Sin darse cuenta tomó de la mano a Vio, lo cual sonrojó al mencionado.

"Vamos Vio, traeré un botiquín" - le dijo llevandolo a la cocina

Cuando Verde fue en busca del botiquín Vio miró su mano

[Eh? Por-por qué me pongo así solo por eso?] - pensaba - [Algo anda mal conmigo]

"A ver Vio, tu mano"

Vio le extendió la mano herida.

"Realmente lo siento" - decía apenado mientras le vendaba la mano - "No quería lastimarte"

"No importa, fue un accidente"

"Jeje, puedo llegar a ser algo idiota aveces" - dijo terminando de vendar su mano.

"Bueno, un poco"

"Ahhhh" - bostezó Verde - "Ya deberíamos irnos a dormir

"Mm es cierto"

"Bueno creo que mejor nos va..."

Ambos se acercaron mucho. Sus rostros estaban a unos pocos cm de distancia. Uno podia sentir la respiración del otro.

"Y-Yo m-me voyy" - dijo Vio nervioso mientrs se iba corriendo a su habitación.

Verde también estaba sonrojadoy solo se sentó en la escalera a pensar

[Qué fue lo que pasó allá?] - pensaba - [Supongo que fue algo fortuito verdad?]

* * *

Vio ya en su cama, no podía parar de pensar en aquel momento. Estaban tan juntos, tan cerca.

[Por qué, por qué estoy de este modo?] - pensaba mientras se tocaba las mejillas aún calientes - [No encuentro una razón lógica para estar así]

"Ah..." - suspiró - "Mañana por la mañana seguro que se me pasa"

Dicho estó cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel momento.

**Continuará...**

**Usualmente los fics entre caps. son one-shots pero quise hacer este con mas de 1 capítulo. NO SE ASUSTEN! No será un fic tan serio. Durar Capítulos NO SE ASUSTEN! Espero les haya gustado, si es así, dejenme Reviews, pongan Favorite *w* compartan 3 jeje. Cualquier duda la dejan en los comentarios. Byeee Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Como será un fic cortito probablemente lo acabe esta semana o la proxima xddddd!**


End file.
